A cable retractor device can be used in a variety of exercises. One such type of exercise is Pilates. In particular, existing cable retracting devices facilitate exercises, such as Pilates, that are not possible or practical with either body weight or free weights. Specifically, some Pilates exercises are accomplished while free standing and without any additional equipment, simply incorporating only the body weight of the user. However, body weight exercises are not always possible or practical, for body weight may not represent the appropriate amount of resistance, and the gravitational force may not be in the appropriate direction for the exercise. Some Pilates exercises are accomplished with the use of free weights. Yet, while the amount of resistive force can be better controlled using free weights, the force is still restricted to a single direction because the exercise relies on the force of gravity.
As such, to address these types of problems, some existing cable retractor devices provide resistance through an elastic band or a traditional spring. Elastic bands and traditional springs provide variable resistance such that as the range of motion of the exercise increases, the resistance provided by the elastic band or spring increases. However, variable resistance can be problematic in exercise devices because muscle strength varies depending on how far the muscle is extended. For example, most muscles are at their weakest state when fully extended. As a result, exercise devices employing variable resistance are often at their maximum resistance level when the muscle of the user is at its weakest, which results in a less efficient exercise for the user.
Another difficulty in designing cable retractor devices that facilitate exercises is that users differ in size and strength, and thus require differing levels of resistance to train optimally. Moreover, the resistance level required for an individual user can vary over time as the user progresses or regresses based on his or her training habits, muscle development, injury, etc. Some cable retractor devices have a single non-adjustable resistance level; others allow the resistance level to be adjusted but only in a cumbersome manner.
Thus, there is a need for a cable retractor device that can be used, as both a standalone device or as a component of larger exercise equipment, to provide a constant force resistance at each available resistance level, where the resistance level can easily be adjusted to accommodate for the diverse physical characteristics of different users.